


All in the Timing

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: After an extended business trip, Hermione comes home to find that winter has settled in for the long term. It's a good thing her boyfriend knows how to warm her up in more ways than one.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Dumbledore's Armada: The Great Hogwarts Cook-Off Flash Fiction Comp





	All in the Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Great_Hogwarts_CookOff_FF_Comp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Great_Hogwarts_CookOff_FF_Comp) collection. 



> Written for Dumbledore's Armada: The Great Hogwarts Cook-Off. The prompt I had was Irish Soda Bread.
> 
> Many thanks to Articcat621 and xxDustNight88 for reading it over for me. Any errors after they read it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this.

Apparating onto the front doorstep of their cottage, Hermione nearly stumbled down the stairs as a gust of frigid wind tried to knock her over. It didn’t help that there was a thin sheen of ice coating them. Steadying herself against the doorframe, Hermione swished her wand and lowered the wards surrounding their home. She flicked her wand this time and called out, “ _Alohomora._ ”

She shivered as another burst of cold wind tried to sweep her down the stairs.

Finally, the lock on the front door released with a click and Hermione carefully stepped into the entrance hall. Once her feet were on firm, dry ground, she quickly turned and closed the heavy oak door behind her. Reactivating the wards around their home, Hermione added a more robust than usual locking charm just in case.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned back around and dropped her bags to the ground. She could smell something delicious wafting from the kitchen. Hermione didn’t know what her boyfriend had made, but whatever it was, she couldn’t wait to eat it. Shrugging out of her lightweight jacket, Hermione called out, “Seamus, are you home?”

His reply echoed from down the hall, “In the kitchen.”

Hanging her jacket on one of the coat rack hooks, Hermione toed off her shoes and quickly made her way down the hall to the kitchen. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm up because even though she had only been outside for a few moments, the wind had been very bitter. It didn’t help that when Hermione left for her business trip ten days ago, autumn was still very much holding firm. What made it even more of a shock to her system was that the annual convention she had attended for the International Confederation of Wizards was held in Rio de Janeiro this year where the weather had been the complete opposite of what Hermione returned home to.

“Where did this weather come from?” Hermione asked as she stepped through the doorway. “I’m freezing!”

Seamus turned from where he was kneading dough on a floured portion of the counter. “I wish I knew. I woke up this morning, and the temperature had plummeted overnight. Since I knew you would be returning home tonight from South America, I decided to make a hearty stew.”

“I see you’re making something else to go with your stew,” Hermione pointed out as she joined Seamus to see what kind of dough he was working on.

He shaped the dough into a round loaf before placing it in the greased and floured pan next to him. “It’s my mum’s soda bread recipe,” Seamus explained. “Do you mind cutting an X into the top so I can wash my hands? After that, since we’ll have nearly an hour, I want you to go take a warm bath while the bread bakes. Once I lower the temperature, I’ll join you.”

Hermione grinned. “That sounds like a brilliant idea.” She pulled a sharp knife from the woodblock holder and did as Seamus asked. Kissing his cheek, she murmured, “Don’t take too long, or I just might start without you.”

“Cheeky witch,” he retorted. Drying his hands on a clean towel. He looked at Hermione with a glint in his eyes as he started to roll up the towel.

Seeing what he was up to, Hermione squealed and darted for the door. “Don’t you dare!”

Seamus’ laughter followed her down the hall to their bedroom.

* * *

By the time Seamus joined her, Hermione was nearly completely submerged in sapphire blue bubbles as a spicy scent hung heavily in the room. It smelled of Hermione’s favourite wintertime drink, spiced chai. Seamus was not at all surprised by her choice in scents.

“Bread is all set, and I’ve placed a stasis on the stew, so we have plenty of time,” Seamus explained as he tugged his shirt over his head. “I see you waited for me.”

Hermione bit her lower lip as a moan bubbled up from her throat. She arched against the back of the tub.

His cock hardened at the sight of Hermione’s nipples peeking through the bubbles. The sounds tumbling from her lips made him even harder. Seamus smirked. “I stand corrected.” He quickly removed the rest of his clothes and nudged her forward before sliding into the tub behind Hermione.

“Don’t worry, love, I just started,” Hermione told him.

“Good,” he said as he leaned forward, pressing kisses along the length of her neck.

Hermione sighed, “Yes.”

Tilting her head to the side to give him better access, she pulled her hand from between her legs and reached behind her to wrap her fingers around the back of Seamus’ neck. Her other hand slid between them.

He swore in Irish as she gently squeezed her fingers around his hardened cock. “Turn around,” he ground out.

Hermione didn’t waste any time. In her haste to straddle Seamus’ legs, some of the bathwater sloshed over the sides of the tub before splashing to the tiled floor below. Neither made a move to clean it up as Hermione surged forward and kissed Seamus. Her hands resumed their previous activities, but with easier access now.

Seamus gripped her lips as he arched up into her hand. His hands weren’t idle either as he tweaked both her nipples before slipping a hand down her torso and between her legs. The other he slid around her waist to help steady her. He grinned as she broke their kiss and tipped her head backwards. His name falling from her lips in a litany.

“You like that, don’t you?” His smirk deepened as she tilted her head back down to lock eyes with him. “You like my fingers stuffing your pussy, don’t you?”

He felt her squeeze her pussy around his fingers in response.

“You do, don’t you?” Seamus smirked. “But you want more, right?”

“Seamus,” she whined. “No more teasing.”

“As my witch commands,” Seamus replied as he added a third finger, his thumb pressing against her clit.

Closing her eyes, Hermione released Seamus’ cock. She stabilised herself with both her hands behind his neck as stars sparked behind her eyelids when Seamus hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“That’s it,” Seamus said before leaning close. He started whispering in her ear what he wanted to do with her.

Seamus’ words, actions, and the feel of his lips teasing against the shell of her ear caused Hermione’s pleasure to coil even tighter. He curled his fingers against the front wall of her pussy, knowing that the added sensation would send her over the edge.

Moments later, Hermione stilled in his arms as a loud moan tore from her throat.

Seamus watched in fascination as the pleasure she was feeling transformed her face. She was stunning. He continued to brace her as he drew out her orgasm.

Hermione pushing against his shoulder had Seamus pulling his hand from between her legs.

He grinned. “Feel better?”

“Much,” she replied, “but now it’s your turn. Stand up.”

“We don’t have much more time,” Seamus countered.

She raised a brow. “All the more reason to stand.”

Helping Hermione to her knees, Seamus scrambled to his feet.

Once his long, hard cock was in front of her, Hermione wrapped a hand around the base. Taking as much of his cock into her mouth as she could.

“Feckin’ ell, ‘ermione.”

She smirked, her mouth full of his cock. Hermione loved it when she was able to get his normally dormant accent to make an appearance. Seamus losing control like this turned her on to no end.

Hermione pulled back to swirl her tongue around the tip. She slid back down, starting a consistent pace using her hand in a twisting motion for added pleasure.

The sound of Seamus’ wand going off pulled Seamus from his lust induced haze.

“No, no, no, no,” Seamus groaned. He nudged Hermione back.

She reluctantly pulled her mouth from his cock with a pop. His cock was still hard and heavy in her hand.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

“The damn soda bread,” he said as he stepped out of the tub, drying his feet on the bathmat. Not even bothering to grab a towel, Seamus picked up his wand from the counter. “Don’t move,” he called over his shoulder, “I’ll be right back.”

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to stifle her giggles. Damn soda bread indeed.

She settled back against the tub wall as she waited for Seamus’ return, her hand slipping below the water’s surface once more.

He never said anything about her not playing with herself while he was gone. Pinching her clit, she smirked. After all, it would only help to get the mood going again for him once he did return.


End file.
